Neither!
by Anusha - Ahsuna
Summary: Two shot! All Humans! Klaus is meeting caroline after 6 months. He goes to airport to receive her but is shocked when he sees kol there. And soon they gets into fight for caroline. (A twist at the end). Please read it!
1. She is mine

**Thank You for reading! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Klaus parked his car, took the bouquet into his hands and got out. He kept car keys into his pocket and looked at bouquet and gave a satisfied smile. Caroline would love these red roses. who wouldn't? He is going to meet caroline after 6 months. So he wanted everything to be perfect. He even carefully selected the fresh and good looking red roses for the bouquet.

He went inside the airport and checked the flight's arrival timings and found that caroline's flight is gonna late for 30 minutes. He sighed. He is really so excited to meet her. He is really not good at waiting. He went to a shop and bought a newspaper for timepass and also bought coffee. He walked towards waiting area while sipping coffee slowly.

He clenched his fists as soon as he saw someone infront of him. Kol is sitting on a chair, ear phones in his ear and watching something in his phone.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Klaus blurted out loudly.

Everyone who is within the vicinity looked at him including his little brother. Klaus noticed and quickly responded.

"sorry" He muttered looking around. He is totally embarrassed that his face turned to red.

Kol smirked.

Klaus quietly sat next to kol and whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that your first question for me after 4 months?" Kol asked.

"Yes. Now tell me" Klaus hissed.

"Ok" Kol lifted his hands in an approval way and turned to face his brother. "Probably the same reason like you"

"What?!" Klaus frowned.

Kol nodded.

"You came to meet caroline?!" Klaus inquired.

"Yes"

"Why the sudden interest in her?" Klaus scowled.

"Where can i start" Kol pretended thinking and said teasingly looking at klaus "Since ever"

"If you really trying to make me angry, you win. Now go. Please don't ruin my mood" Klaus growled.

"I will definitely go, brother" Kol paused for a second and said. "Only with caroline"

"You.." Klaus lifted his hands to strangle kol but quickly controlled him due to other passengers.

"You know that i love her. So stop whatever you are trying to do?" He tried so hard to be calm.

"Not an option, Nik. She didn't love you. That means, i have a chance" Kol replied cooly.

"You think she will like you and not me. That's a foolishness" Klaus scoffed.

Suddenly they heard an announcement mentioning that caroline's flight is gonna land in 10 minutes.

"Finally!" Both said simultaneously and stood up. Klaus growled at kol. Kol pretty much ignored him as usual.

They walked towards the receiving area and stood there waiting just like others. They didn't talk much but just glaring at each other. And the announcement came stating that the flight landed. Klaus smiled to it automatically. He is going to meet her. This thought made him to jump in joy.

Kol stepped back and watched klaus for a while. He knew that his brother loved her more than anything. He don't know whether his feelings for caroline is genuine. He used to want everything nik wants. Is this the same thing too? He didn't have an answer.

"Caroline" Kol heared his brother uttering her name.

He saw caroline smiling and talking with stranger. She didn't change a bit. Well, ofcourse its only 6 months. Her smile is very genuine. They waited until she said goodbye to that stranger. She turned only to see two mikaelson brothers grinning at her.

Caroline mouth fell open in shock. These two are the people she expect least to see now. Am i dreaming? She pinched herself to check whether it is real. _Ouch_

It took her two minutes to digest the reality but they already came near her.

"Welcome back, love" Klaus wished giving her bouquet with a grin. "These are for you!"

Caroline took it and smiled nervously. Klaus looked at kol giving him a _did-u-bring-anything _look. Kol gave him a _I-don't-have-to _look. And quickly tugged her giving a kiss on her cheek and then hugged her.

"Welcome back, darling" Kol said enjoying her embrace. "You don't know how much i missed you!"

Immediately, Klaus grabbed kol's arm and pulled him away from her. "That's enough" Klaus growled.

"Let go of my arm, Nik. You are hurting me." Kol yanked his hand from his brother and started rubbing it.

"How dare you to hu.. touch her?" Klaus gave him a murderous glare.

"Its none of your business, nik. I do anything i want" Kol snapped.

"You are so dead" Klaus snorted.

They both came face to face ready to fight. They didn't even bothered that everyone are looking at them like it is quite a show. Caroline really felt so embarrassed. She came here to spend a quality time with her friends. But what's happening is completely opposite. They are fighting for her. But they don't even bother to ask her opinion. She sighed in frustration.

"Will you both please shut up?" Caroline shouted glaring at them.

* * *

**I will update Second and the final part in a day or two. Please review! I am planning to write more one-shot stories. So if you guys give me feedback, i can improve myself. Thank You!**


	2. I am never yours

**Thank you for your reviews! And thanks for alerts and favs!**

* * *

They stopped but still holding each other's collar looked at caroline. Seeing her face made them to become calm. Klaus yanked his brother's hand off of his collar.

"love" Klaus stepped forward, concerned. But seeing at caroline face made him stop in the middle.

Caroline shoved both and walked away from them. She went and collected her luggage and sat on a chair. Klaus and kol silently followed her and sat next to her. They didn't say a word and caroline is the first to break the silence.

"Who the hell informed you that i am coming?" Caroline asked them angrily.

"Our sister" Klaus replied tactfully.

"Ah.. Rebekah! Can't she keep a secret?" She asked irritably.

"How can she when she had brothers that can threaten her" Kol replied cooly.

Caroline gave him a callous glare.

"Come on, love. We should start moving. You seem little tired" Klaus said totally ignoring kol.

"Darling, you should come with me" Kol told her immediately.

Klaus gave a glare and clenched his teeth. He quickly took caroline's hand into his.

"No, she is coming with me" He growled.

Kol didn't waste time, followed his brother's example, took caroline's other hand into his.

"Not gonna happen" Kol scowled at klaus holding her hand tightly.

"Aww.. You are hurting me. Let go off my hands" She shouted and yanked her hand from them. While rubbing her hand she told them, "If you want to go, you go. I am waiting for someone"

"Really? How long it may take?" Kol inquired.

"An announcement just came. The flight gonna land in 30 minutes" She explained.

"Again waiting..." Klaus murmured impatiently.

"If you can't wait you can go, Nik. I can assure you caroline will be safe with me" Kol said grinning at his brother.

"Yeah, nice try" Klaus snorted.

"Do you need anything to drink, darling?" Kol asked her.

Caroline opened her mouth to say. But she was intervened by klaus.

"Don't tell him, love. I will bring whatever you want" He said and almost ran to buy something for her.

"No way. It should be me" Kol whispered and ran to the other side, not noticing that caroline actually said something to him.

They returned to her holding something in their hands after 5 minutes.

"Take it, love" He grinned at her while giving "Its an apple juice. Good for health"

"Its funny when you talk about health" Kol snapped. "Darling, this is strawberry. It will be delicious"

Caroline gave a brief look at them and replied carelessly. "I don't want anything to drink. I wanted to say this but you guys not even tried to listen to me for a second. Now drink yourself what you bought"

Klaus and kol exchanged a look and sat. Kol started drinking strawberry juice while patting his leg on the floor. He felt so bored. Like his brother, waiting is not his thing. He needs entertainment. He wasted no time.

"Darling, everybody knows that Nik is obsessed with you. Do you ever consider him?" Kol asked her curiously watching his brother's face.

Caroline turned to look at klaus who quickly hid turning his face to the other side. He knew the answer pretty well but still hoped her to say yes. He felt so nervous.

"Ofcourse, No" Caroline replied plainly.

Kol smirked.

Klaus clenched his teeth and gave a worst look at his brother. "And you think she considers you?"

"Not at all. As long as she says _no_ to you, nothing makes me so happy than that" He winked.

"You filthy pig" Klaus growled. He is being nothing but patient to his little brother but he can't take it. He stood up to strangle his brother but is pushed back to seat by caroline.

"Will you guys stop fighting like children for a candy?" Caroline hissed. "Seeing you two like this, i would like to share something with you"

Before she can continue, an announcement came regarding the flight they have been waiting for.

"Good heavens" Klaus stood up, took caroline's hand "Come on, i don't want to be here another minute. Lets meet your friend and go from here already"

Kol stood up too, took another hand and walked to receiving area. Scratch that, almost dragged her with them.

Flight landed and everyone is greeting their loved ones. Klaus and kol almost checked every girl coming out hoping that she might be caroline's friend. But caroline seems that she is still looking for her friend. Finally she waved to someone. Brothers turned to see who it is.

"When you said you are waiting for someone, i never even thought for a second it is '_he_' " klaus said, disgusted.

She ignored klaus comment and almost ran to her friend, hugged him. He spin her around and then slowly placed on her feet. He said something in her ear and she started laughing hysterically, completely forgetting the mikaelson brothers presence.

Klaus and kol exchanged their look in disgust. Klaus clenched his fists in anger. She walked towards them holding his hands. That made klaus even furious.

"Klaus, kol, He is tyler. My fiance." She looked at tyler and blushed. "Ty, he is klaus and he is kol. They are brothers"

"What did you just say, darling?" Kol is the first who is able to digest the fact. On the contrary, klaus almost stopped listening at the word, _fiance. _

"This is what i tried to say earlier. I hope you will be happy for me" She grinned at them.

Kol didn't know how to react this, he gave a nervous smile. Klaus didn't even listened to their conversation which last 10 min. He came to reality only when kol slapped his arm hardly. _Ouch. _Klaus looked around confused and asked kol.

"Where is caroline?"

"She left with him just now"

"What?!"

"I guess now we should go shopping, nik" Seeing klaus question mark face, kol clarified. "It seems that caroline is going to get married in a week"

"What?!" Klaus asked in despair.

"Before that, i guess we have some unfinished business with our sister who kept this from us" Kol snorted.

"What?!" Klaus asked still trying hard to digest the fact. It seems that he will never get over with her.

* * *

**The end! Thank you for your support...**


End file.
